An image reading device known in the art is capable of reading a plurality of sheets of an original while conveying the sheets continuously. Sometimes the sheets of the original are conveyed in a skewed state. In order to read the sheets of the original that are skewed without losing portions of the image, the conventional device sets a larger scanning region than the size of the original in the conveying direction and the like, requiring the device to read the original within this scanning region.